


Shaking Rooms and Hugs on the Sidewalk

by Meower06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Earthquakes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Possible Anxiety Trigger, i underestimated how hard it is to tag, kenma doesnt like earthquakes, kuroo helps him calm down, this is me projecting onto kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meower06/pseuds/Meower06
Summary: Kenma doesn't like earthquakes. When he wakes up to a small one, he tries to suppress his anxiety. However, sometimes it's only a foreshock, and Kenma finds himself on the sidewalk outside his house. Luckily, Kuroo's there to help him through it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Shaking Rooms and Hugs on the Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm Meower06!
> 
> I wanted to post another fic and this is what I had finished so...
> 
> It's actually the first Haikyuu fanfic I ever wrote, albeit not the first one I've posted.
> 
> It's basically just me projecting onto Kenma. Earthquakes are not fun.
> 
> I'm not really proud of this but I hope you like it!

Kenma woke to the sound of thunder. A quiet rumble in the distance. He sighed, not exactly happy to be woken at 3:00 am by an oncoming storm. The rumble gradually increased, then faded. But… Kenma swore he felt his room shift. 

Realizing it wasn’t actually thunder, he repressed a small spike of anxiety. Closing his eyes, he tried to go back to sleep. It was probably just one of the small unnoticeable quakes that rolled through occasionally. 

The rumble came again, this time accompanied by more apparent shaking. Kenma’s PSP — which was carelessly placed on the edge of his nightstand — fell to the floor. 

The shaking subsided as quickly as it started, only lasting about 3 seconds, but the damage was done. Kenma’s anxiety heightened, putting him on edge. 

He needed to talk to someone. 

He grabbed his phone and watched a message notification pop up from the exact person he was going to text. 

_(3:26 am)_ _Kuroo:_ _Hey, you okay?_

Another message appeared. 

_(3:27 am)_ _Kuroo:_ _I know how ur anxiety gets so I wanted to check in on u_

Kenma allowed a small smile to touch his lips before typing out a response. 

_(3:27 am)_ _Kenma:_ _I’m ok_

_(3:27 am) Kenma: A little on edge but ok_

_(3:27 am)_ _Kuroo:_ _Do you wanna call to help you feel better?_

Kenma began to type out ‘no I should be fine’ but he only got to ‘should’ before his room was shaking again. 

It was a significantly larger earthquake than the last one, but not terrifyingly big. Maybe a 4.5. Still, Kenma slid off his bed and hurried to his doorway, trying to breathe through his anxiety as he pressed his back against the doorway. 

The quake lasted about 7 seconds before subsiding. He hurried downstairs and slipped on his shoes, going and sitting on the sidewalk in front of his house. 

Why did his parents have to be gone tonight of all nights?

Then he realized he left his PSP inside. 

Well, there was no way in hell he was going back inside for the rest of the night. The games on his phone would suffice till his anxiety went down. 

He heard a front door opening and saw Kuroo leaving his house. Noticing the pudding head, Kuroo ran over and sat next to his childhood friend. 

“Hey, you doing okay?” Kuroo asked, a little worried. He wrapped his arm around Kenma and pulled him closer. 

“Kind of…” Kenma responded quietly. He wasn’t going to admit that he was significantly calmer now that Kuroo was here. At least, out loud. Another tremor shook the ground, though it was smaller. Kenma curled himself into Kuroo regardless. 

“These are definitely pretty frequent…” Kuroo mumbled absentmindedly. His hair was messier than usual, as if he had been rubbing his head against the pillows he squished on it. A few other people on their street exited their houses, not fearful for their safety, but still deciding to be outside just in case. 

Another tremor. Kenma curled further into Kuroo, who tightened his hold reassuringly. Kuroo didn’t mind earthquakes. He enjoyed them, always mentioning how much he enjoyed the shaking. 

Kenma, personally, found it appalling. 

How in the hell do you not get scared when the floor is moving!

Kenma’s anxiety wasn’t bad, he didn’t get random panic attacks, but when something scared him, his anxiety took it too far and stretched it to seem worse than it was. 

So that’s why he was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk after a 4.5 earthquake as if he had just been in a 7.1 instead. 

Another tremor started, but Kenma already knew it was going to be worse. He gripped Kuroo’s shirt as the ground shook violently back and forth, incredibly grateful to be outside instead of in his bedroom. Kuroo held him tight as Kenma tried to breathe, but the latter couldn’t keep from shaking.

The earthquake lasted about 8 seconds, although the ground still moved a little for about a minute afterward. More people were trickling out of their houses now, realizing the quakes might be significant this time around. 

Kuroo stared at nothing, thinking. “Hm…” he began, turning it into a game, as he always did when an earthquake hit. “I’m gonna say that was about a… 6.2. What do you think?” He turned to Kenma. 

“6.4,” he responded, trying to sound as uninterested as usual, but his voice shook. 

“Well, let’s see what it is then,” Kuroo pulled out his phone to check, typing ‘recent earthquakes in tokyo japan’ into the search bar. He kept refreshing the page till it updated with the most recent one. 

“‘5.3’ oh I was way off!” Kuroo mildly exclaimed.

Kenma blanched. “That was only a 5.3?!”

Kuroo gave his childhood friend a reassuring squeeze. “It’ll be alright, Kitten. We’re outside, which means we’re safe. The only danger would be if the ground were to open up beneath us, but the likelihood of that happening is, like, one in a billion. It’d have to be a freakishly big quake — like a 10.0 — for that to happen.”

Kenma just stayed silent and clutched Kuroo’s shirt as another quake rolled through, bigger than the last. 

“Damn, these are frequent… I’ll say about a… 6.1. What do you say?” Kuroo said. 

“6.4,” Kenma said, adment on his last guess. 

“Let’s check, why don’t we,” Kuroo smiled at Kenma before checking the most recent quake. “Wow, you were exactly right, Kenma, I’m surprised!” Kuroo said in awe. 

Without thinking, Kenma blurted out, “Keep talking, it makes me feel calmer.”

Kuroo blushed a little, but smiled and rambled off on a random subject, talking about literally anything. Kenma felt significantly calmer once again and not even the small aftershocks that rolled through every few minutes made him tense. He ended up dozing off while Kuroo was telling some sort of story about Lev being an idiot and getting his shins attacked by Yaku. His last thought before falling asleep was:

_Kuro’s voice is amazing._


End file.
